


If You're With Me

by DiRoxy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teeth Rotting Sweetness, seriously this one was just a cute piece, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8382919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiRoxy/pseuds/DiRoxy
Summary: Mark hummed and tightened his hold on Jack’s waist for a moment while he grabbed his hand. He spun the younger man around in a quick circle before just gently leading him through a dance to the song playing. He noted the flush on Jack’s cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. He smiled at him and then tipped his head slightly. “Now, are you wearing my shirt, Jack?” he teased.
Jack’s blush turned darker and he sputtered for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “And if I am?”
He smiled. “Well, obviously it would just make you cuter.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey okay!! So I am working on moving my works from my sideblog, septiplieraway, onto my AO3 account because I realized that they weren't over here. So this is an old work, but I hope you all still enjoy it, and please go check out my main tumblr, Rainelily! :) <3 Have a great day ya'll!

Mark leaned against the door frame, pursing his lips and fighting down a smile as his boyfriend danced to the song coming from the speakers. He was swinging his hips and tossing his arms in the air, and Mark was pretty certain he was mouthing the words as well. He couldn’t hear if he was singing along, the music was a little too loud for that. He chuckled and stepped into the room, sliding an arm around Jack’s waist and pressing a swift kiss against his cheek.

He chuckled again when he felt the man jump, and Jack twisted in his hold to look at him with affront. “What’d you go and scare me for, Mark?” he asked with a pout.

Mark smiled, mirth sparkling in his eyes and wrinkling the corners of them. “Well, it _is_ almost Halloween,” he teased.

Jack wrinkled his nose slightly and then laughed. “Alright, fair enough.” He reached over and turned the volume of the music down just as it switched over to a softer song.

Mark hummed and tightened his hold on Jack’s waist for a moment while he grabbed his hand. He spun the younger man around in a quick circle before just gently leading him through a dance to the song playing. He noted the flush on Jack’s cheeks and the sparkle in his eyes. He smiled at him and then tipped his head slightly. “Now, are you wearing my shirt, Jack?” he teased.

Jack’s blush turned darker and he sputtered for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “And if I am?”

He smiled. “Well, obviously it would just make you cuter.” He meant it too, his shirt was large on Jack but it did make him look cuter than usual. And then Jack smiled at him and his heart fluttered. He did his best to not look too sappy as he spun them around to the music, gently singing along.

As the song start to come to a close, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jack’s forehead. “Jack-”

“Marry me.”

Mark pulled back in shock, looking at his boyfriend and the blush on his cheeks. But the look in his eyes told him that he was serious, and Mark’s stomach flipped. “I-”

“I know, it’s not romantic really. Not like I was originally planning. But I love you so much and I want to always be with you and to wake up beside you in the morning. And you’re just… amazing. In everything you do. And I want to be the person that helps you in all of it,” Jack rambled. He paused and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting on it before speaking again. “So, Mark. Will you marry me?”

Mark blinked back tears and smiled, choking on a laugh. “Of course. Of course I will, Jack. Yes, yes.” He cupped Jack’s face in his hands and giggled, a few stray tears running down his cheeks. He met Jack halfway when he leaned in for a kiss, and he pulled him close.

In the background the last few words of the song hummed softly to themselves and an occupied room.

_If you’re with me, then everything’s alright._


End file.
